


Тишина крепче стали

by outsomnia



Category: AOMG
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Dubious Morality, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minor Character Death, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, Virus, fandom Kpop 3rd and 4th Generations 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsomnia/pseuds/outsomnia
Summary: Вонджэ здраво оценивал свои способности, и не собирался поддаваться пропаганде охоты на зомби. В конце концов, это только в видеоиграх при поражении можно было попытаться одолеть врага ещё раз, а в реальности он в первые же минуты стал бы чужим обедом.
Relationships: Woo Wonjae/Jo Sungwoo | Code Kunst
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, fandom Kpop 3rd and 4th Generations 2020





	Тишина крепче стали

When we forget the infection  
Will we remember the lesson?  
If the suspense doesn't kill you  
Something else will  
**(Bring Me The Horizon — Parasite Eve)**

«Ты уже решил, чем хочешь заниматься?» — гласило сообщение от сестры. Вонджэ ещё раз посмотрел на экран, надеясь, что телефон самостоятельно придумает какой-нибудь вежливый ответ, затем вздохнул и устало потёр переносицу, прежде чем убрать уведомление.

Сколько бы раз его сестра ни задавала этот вопрос, ответа у него по-прежнему не было. Было только раздражение.

Как будто определиться со своим будущим было так просто. Он и раньше-то, в _нормальное_ время, сомневался в том, чего хочет от себя и своей жизни. А в реалиях нового опасного мира, где за каждым углом притаился риск смерти, у него идей не было и вовсе.

Не то чтобы он был против. Умереть.

Наверное, так даже будет лучше. Он наконец станет свободен от самого себя.

В любом случае, сейчас он даже не знал, чего ждать от завтрашнего дня, какие уж тут размышления о возможной профессии? Вдруг завтра наступит повторный Апокалипсис, и снова придётся привыкать к переменам?

Вонджэ всегда подозревал, что рано или поздно человечество погубит себя своим стремлением к совершенству. Но он надеялся, что это случится когда-нибудь потом, в очень далёком будущем, до которого он не доживёт.

Конечно же, он ошибался.

Всё началось с громких обещаний и одного объявления: учёные заявили, что им давно не давала покоя хрупкость человеческого тела, из-за чего они начали искать возможность это исправить, что, в свою очередь, вылилось в бесконечные теории, поиски и эксперименты. Но теперь они готовы представить фантастическую сыворотку, которая поможет укрепить людской организм, тем самым превращая их чуть ли не в сверхлюдей. 

На взгляд Вонджэ, все эти слова звучали слишком хорошо для того, чтобы оказаться правдой.

Поэтому он даже не был удивлён, когда всё пошло под откос. Но он и не представлял, что у проблем будут такие масштабы.

В один прекрасный день лаборатория, в которой, как потом оказалось, проводились эти эксперименты, взлетела на воздух. Адская смесь выделившихся в результате взрыва веществ вышла в атмосферу и тогда появились они. Зомби, которые прежде казались лишь выдумкой для любителей всяких ужасов, неожиданно заполонили землю.

По крайней мере, их появление объяснялось очень просто: официальная версия гласила, что из-за взрыва несколько разных вариантов той самой чудодейственной сыворотки смешались между собой, тем самым создав «вирус зомби», который распространился повсюду. Зараженные люди теряли рассудок, а вместе с ним — и возможность питаться чем-либо кроме человеческого мяса.

А вот дальше теории разнились. Кто-то говорил, что заразиться этим вирусом можно через воздух; кто-то пытался доказать, что вирус передавался только через кровь; кто-то считал, что вирус попал в воду, и теперь распространялся через неё; а кто-то и вовсе утверждал, что вся атмосфера планеты уже отравлена, и то, заразишься ты или нет зависит исключительно от твоего везения. Правительства разных стран никак не комментировали эти слова, предпочитая молчать, учёные тоже не торопились внести ясность, и Вонджэ подозревал, что дело просто в том, что ответов те не знали и сами.

Наверное, если бы создатели сыворотки не погибли при взрыве вместе со своими записями, человечество уже бы разорвало их на части.

По крайней мере, вместо того, чтобы прятаться по углам и трястись от ужаса, мир поступил иначе: он адаптировался. Пускай и были определённые перемены — нехватку людей и регулярные патрули на улицах было сложно не заметить; а ещё считалось, что после наступления темноты шансы столкнуться с зомби возрастали, поэтому после шести вечера все заведения закрывались, а транспорт прекращал свою работу, — жизнь всё равно продолжалась. Люди по-прежнему вставали по утрам, уходили по делам, отдыхали с друзьями, спорили между собой и в пылу ссоры желали друг другу смерти.

Вероятность которой увеличилась в разы. В конце концов, опасность поджидала за каждым поворотом, и при столкновении с зомби шансы выжить практически приравнивались к нулю.

Не говоря уже о том, что в подобном столкновении преимущество было на стороне зомби.

Получалось довольно иронично: учёные создали свою сыворотку, чтобы улучшить человеческий организм, но в итоге преимущество получили те, кто людей уничтожал. Зомби обладали повышенной силой и ускоренной регенерацией. Даже отрезанные конечности у них вырастали обратно всего за несколько часов.

Вонджэ не был уверен, как именно это работает: он всегда полагал, что зомби уже мертвы, а мертвецы, как известно, не должны исцеляться. Возможно, это была одна из тех загадок, которые правительство намеревалось унести с собой в могилу.

Но по крайней мере, выход нашёлся даже из этой ситуации. Говорили, что против зомби помогало оружие, сделанное из урана. Якобы содержащаяся в нём радиация срабатывала как яд, останавливая регенерацию, и именно поэтому все охотники на зомби использовали урановое оружие.

Охотники на зомби были отдельной историей. Они начинали как добровольцы, которые защищали себя и соседей от атак, они учились сражаться на собственных ошибках, и многие из них погибли в первые недели после появления вируса. Но в итоге им всё равно удалось изгнать из городов большую часть зомби — кроме тех, кто прятался где-нибудь в тени, — и полученное признание привело к тому, что они превратились в официальную организацию. У них была своя штаб-квартира в самом сердце города, они получали деньги от государства, а не обходились пожертвованиями спасённых жителей, и более того, у них был свой тренировочный лагерь. С подготовкой новичков и полной информацией о противнике.

В этом новом мире охотники на зомби стали элитой, люди им чуть ли не поклонялись, а рекламные баннеры на новостных порталах предлагали всем желающим попробовать себя в тренировочном лагере. Желающих, разумеется, хватало.

Вонджэ этого восторга не разделял. Возможно, дело было в том, что он здраво оценивал свои способности, и прекрасно осознавал: это в видеоиграх при поражении был шанс начать бой заново, а в реальной жизни он в первые же секунды стал бы ужином для зомби.

Так что, в одном он был уверен: становиться охотником на зомби он не собирался точно. Но это не помогало ему определиться, кем же он _собирался_ стать.

Когда-то невыносимо давно ему хотелось быть архитектором. Но это было ещё до того, как мир перевернулся с ног на голову, и до того, как собственная жизнь начала приносить ему больше разочарования, чем радости.

Сейчас у него хватало возможностей — из-за того, что часть населения резко обнаружила в себе любовь к мясу, освободилось немало рабочих мест, — но он всё равно не мог определиться.

Сколько бы профессий он ни пытался на себя примерить, кем бы он ни пытался себя представить, все они казались ему костюмом, сшитым не по размеру. Если он не сможет наслаждаться тем, что делает, то будет притворщиком, выдающим себя за того, кем не является.

Он вздохнул ещё раз и поднялся с кровати. Стоило найти в шкафу толстовку с такими длинными рукавами, чтобы в них можно было полностью спрятать руки.

Даже забавно. По миру ходили зомби, жизнь менялась буквально на глазах, а его преподавателей куда больше волновало, что другие студенты увидят его татуировки.

***

Изначально он не собирался задерживаться в библиотеке надолго, рассчитывая, что ему хватит пары часов для работы над эссе. В его квартире резко отключился свет — когда он уходил на занятия, то краем уха услышал, как соседи жаловались друг другу, что ночью охотники на зомби умудрились случайно повредить провода в их районе, — а ему на завтра необходимо было принести эссе, написание которого он откладывал до последнего.

Но в итоге он слишком увлёкся работой, и сам не заметил, как пролетело время. Отправив эссе своему преподавателю, он наконец поднял взгляд от монитора, и понял, что уже наступил вечер. Чему он был не очень рад.

Всё же, все слухи о том, что активность зомби увеличивалась после наступления темноты, возникли не на пустом месте. А учитывая, что после заката весь транспорт прекращал работать, домой ему предстояло идти пешком. С другой стороны, он если ему суждено умереть от зомби, то это могло произойти в любой момент. По пути в университет утром; в узком переулке, через который он срезал дорогу до магазина; в те редкие дни, когда он выбирался за город, чтобы увидеться с семьёй и высаживался из автобуса раньше конечного пункта, тем самым оставаясь без охраны сопровождающих все подобные поездки охотников.

Хотелось верить, что сейчас ему повезёт.

Он спустился в вестибюль и глубоко вдохнул. Он проверил застёжки на рюкзаке, затянул потуже лямки, на всякий случай перешнуровал кеды, а затем натянул шапку ближе к глазам.

Сделав глубокий вдох, он толкнул дверь и вышел на улицу.

Вонджэ не мог сказать, что боялся зомби. Куда больший страх у него вызывала темнота и открытые пространства. Но он надеялся, что это не помешает ему вернуться домой без каких-либо приключений.

Он даже не успел уйти далеко — всего-навсего дошёл до конца улицы, придерживаясь света уличных фонарей, и собирался повернуть на перекрёстке направо, когда заметил, что он больше не один.

Что бы там ни говорили про отсутствие у зомби рассудка, у них всё равно должны были оставаться какие-то инстинкты. Иначе как объяснить то, что зомби не издал ни звука, приближаясь к нему?

Неожиданно задрожала левая рука, и он недоумённо перевёл взгляд на неё, прежде чем понял, что дрожит всем телом. Мир перед глазами пошатнулся и показался ему нечётким, по шее прокатился пот, а сердце слово пыталось пробить грудную клетку. В горле застрял твёрдый ком, который ему не удалось сглотнуть. Он попытался сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, но у него не получилось. Он попробовал снова, но результат не изменился.

 _Он не мог дышать_.

Он поднял взгляд, и понял, что зомби стоит прямо перед ним.

Тот практически не отличался от человека. Если бы не пустой взгляд бесцветных глаз — как они вообще видели, если они слепы? — и не что-то животное и дикое в движениях, Вонджэ вряд ли бы догадался, кто перед ним.

Но слепые глаза сфокусировались прямо на нём, затем грязный рот растянулся в широкой улыбке, обнажая окровавленные зубы, и в воздухе повеяло гнилью.

А в следующее мгновение с черепом зомби соприкоснулась блестящая металлическая труба, и сила этого удара заставила его сделать несколько шагов назад.

Вонджэ слабо моргнул, и попробовал ещё раз взять своё дыхание под контроль.

На этот раз у него получилось.

Он медленно посмотрел в сторону своего спасителя. И, определённо, этого парня он видел впервые в жизни. Он бы запомнил, если бы встретил кого-то с такими оттопыренными ушами.

— Нечего зевать перед зомби, — назидательно сказал парень и окинул его цепким взглядом, словно пытаясь понять, нет ли у Вонджэ каких-либо повреждений.

Зомби низко и угрожающе зарычал, и Вонджэ перевёл растерянный взгляд обратно на него. Он пытался их запугать? Или просто он не был способен на другую речь? Парень выругался, и нанёс зомби ещё несколько ударов, которые тот проигнорировал, и двинулся к ним.

— Ладно, план «Б», — пробормотал парень, картинным движением прокрутил в руках трубу, после чего быстрым движением вонзил её прямо в глазницу зомби.

Раздался оглушительный треск, на асфальт брызнула кровь. Труба вышла из затылка зомби, отколовшийся кусок черепа упал в лужу крови, следом за ним туда же упало деформированное глазное яблоко.

Зомби завыл и заметался на месте, раздавив собственный глаз, с проткнувшего его конца трубы свисало что-то подозрительно напоминавшее мозг. Спустя несколько секунд, не выдержав резких движений, кусок мозга упал под ноги зомби, и тоже стал бесформенной кашей.

Вонджэ затошнило.

— Нужно уходить, — сказал парень, повернувшись к нему. — Ему не понадобится много времени, чтобы регенерировать.

Его пальцы сомкнулись на запястье Вонджэ, и он успел отстранённо заметить, насколько же у него ледяные руки, что он чувствовал холод даже через толстовку, а потом они принялись бежать.

Он понятия не имел, куда они направляются. И, в общем-то, с его стороны было довольно беспечно вот так довериться первому попавшемуся человеку — в конце концов, даже существование зомби не означало, что те же грабежи прекратились, — но этот человек спас ему жизнь. Хотя бы каплю доверия Вонджэ ему был должен.

Они остановились перед неприметным невысоким зданием — всего четыре этажа, — и парень, внимательно осмотревшись по сторонам, достал из кармана пластиковую карточку, которую поднёс к считывателю. Загорелась зелёная кнопка, и дверь перед ними с лязгом отъехала в сторону.

Парень сделал приглашающий жест рукой, пропуская Вонджэ перед собой. На панели внутри помещения он ввёл какой-то код, и дверь закрылась с тем же отвратительным звуком, а затем сверху опустилась металлическая решётка.

Вонджэ несколько раз удивлённо моргнул.

— Эм, — начал он, и едва удержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза от собственной красноречивости. — Зачем вы меня сюда привели?

— Ну не оставлять же тебя наедине с зомби, — последовал незамедлительный ответ, после чего парень повернулся к нему спиной и прошёл по коридору.

Вонджэ ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним.

— О, Кокун, ты вернулся, — громко крикнул кто-то в комнате в конце коридора, и Вонджэ сделал глубокий вдох, прежде чем туда войти.

Он не знал, чего ему стоит ожидать. Он понятия не имел, где вообще находится и что тут происходило. Может быть, это логово какой-нибудь банды, и сейчас у него отберут все ценности — не то чтобы у него с собой было что-либо особо ценное. А может быть, это какая-нибудь хитроумная ловушка, где люди в качестве развлечения скармливают зомби других людей.

В конце концов, от человечества не стоило ждать ничего хорошего.

Вариант с бандой отпал сразу же, как он прошёл через открытую стеклянную дверь — слишком уж помещение напоминало что-то среднее между среднестатистическим офисом и заставленной книжными полками библиотекой.

В комнате — большой, просторной и светлой, — находилось всего три человека. Его спаситель (Кокун, вероятно) уже успел занять одно из хаотично расставленных повсюду кресел. Недалеко от него расположились ещё двое парней — один из них, с забитыми татуировками руками, сидел на краю стола, а второй устроился в компьютерном кресле рядом, и листал толстую папку с бумагами.

Заметив его, они переглянулись и одновременно перевели взгляд на Кокуна.

— Что? — тот пожал плечами в ответ. — Я проходил неподалёку, когда один зомби попытался познакомиться с ним поближе, и решил вмешаться, пока они ещё не зашли слишком далеко.

— Я У Вонджэ, — негромко сказал Вонджэ, чувствуя острое желание представиться.

— У Вонджэ, — задумчиво протянул парень на столе и легко потыкал ногой в своего соседа. — Смотри, хён, какой он серьезный!

Тот его проигнорировал.

— Я Джей, это Грэй-хён, а с Кокуном ты уже знаком, — представил всех по очереди парень на столе. — И добро пожаловать.

Джей? Грэй-хён? Что у них здесь было с именами?

Возможно, ему стоило ещё раз обдумать вариант с бандой.

— Куда именно добро пожаловать? — спросил он.

— Зависит от того, кого ты спрашиваешь. Кто-то называет это стоянкой, кто-то — безопасной базой или лагерем выживших. А мы просто называем это домом, — Джей забарабанил пальцами по своему колену.

Так это была стоянка! О стоянках Вонджэ слышал не раз. Многие люди объединялись в группы, предпочитая жить большой компанией. Говорили, что так надёжнее, безопаснее и проще. И поскольку у многих не было возможности добраться до своих родных и близких, чаще всего эти группы формировались по территориальному признаку. 

Но он никогда не видел, как выглядят стоянки. И почему-то он представлял что-то более… Похожее на локации в видеоиграх, наверное? Небольшое пространство с кучей палаток под открытым небом, огороженное каким-нибудь хлипким забором?

С другой стороны, в современном мире и любой лагерь должен выглядеть современно.

— Ты его привел, ты и бери ответственность, — веселым тоном сообщил Джей Кокуну.

Тот закатил глаза, но встал с кресла и снова вышел в коридор. Спустя несколько секунд он заглянул обратно, и внимательно посмотрел на него, приподняв бровь.

То есть, Вонджэ должен был каким-то магическим образом понять, что он должен последовать за ним? Он что, телепат?

В конце коридора оказался лифт, что было ожидаемо, учитывая, что здание было многоэтажным. Но всё равно сама эта мысль почему-то казалась ему абсурдной. Выжившие люди пользуются всеми благами человечества. Наверное, персонажи любого пост-апокалиптического мира умерли бы от зависти.

Когда двери лифта открылись, то перед ними оказалась самая обычная лестничная площадка с дверями, ведущими к (предположительно) таким же обычным квартирам.

Вонджэ растерянно посмотрел на них.

Стоявший рядом Кокун насмешливо прыснул.

— Ты же не думал, что мы все вместе живём в зале на первом?

Вонджэ вообще об этом не думал. Но, тем не менее, вся эта ситуация казалась ему слишком… Обыденной?

Он не был уверен, разочаровывало это или нет.

***

Когда Кокун постучал в дверь гостевой спальни, и сообщил, что завтракать они будут внизу, Вонджэ ожидал увидеть на первом этаже как минимум толпу. Но за длинным столом на аккуратной кухне сидел один только Грэй, который пил кофе и равнодушно листал что-то в своём телефоне.

На плите стояло несколько сковородок с покрытыми паром крышками, в воздухе приятно пахло ароматным рисом, и Вонджэ до этого момента даже не осознавал, что голоден.

— Все уже разошлись? — спросил Кокун, доставая посуду из шкафа. Грэй кивнул в ответ, и когда Вонджэ посмотрел по сторонам, то заметил, что возле раковины ровными рядами стояли помытые тарелки.

Видимо, первый раз он их не заметил, потому что отвлёкся на мысли о еде.

Где-то вдали зазвонил телефон. Кокун сдавленно выругался и вышел обратно в коридор, оставляя его наедине с Грэем. Что было довольно неловко, ведь Вонджэ не очень любил компанию незнакомых людей.

Интересно, и как при этом он успел за пару часов привыкнуть к Кокуну настолько, чтобы не чувствовать рядом с ним дискомфорта?

Грэй похлопал себя по карманам, достал оттуда карточку и кинул Вонджэ с коротким «лови». Карточка оказалась пропуском, точно таким же, который Кокун использовал прошлым вечером.

— Джей просил передать, — сообщил Грэй таким тоном, словно это всё объясняло. — Сказал, тебе пригодится, когда ты решишь зайти в гости.

Вонджэ прыснул.

С чего бы ему сюда возвращаться?

***

Он вернулся на следующий же день.

И не увидел знакомых лиц. Не то чтобы этих знакомых лиц было много.

— Если ты ищешь Кокуна, то его здесь нет, — сказал спокойный женский голос, и когда он обернулся, то увидел хрупкую девушку, которая едва ли была старше его.

Он не знал, что ответить. Он не был уверен, что искал Кокуна. Он вообще не был уверен, что здесь делал. Просто ноги привели его сюда сами, и он оказался перед зданием прежде, чем понял, куда именно идёт.

— Но ты можешь подождать, пока он вернётся, — продолжила девушка, явно не собираясь ждать ответа, и указала в сторону кресел.

— Хаи, кто это с тобой? — спросил какой-то мужчина, вышедший со стороны кухни с целой тарелкой сэндвичей. — Неужели новичок? 

Как выяснилось, мужчину звали Самди, и складывалось впечатление, что ему по силам говорить за десятерых.

***

Самди действительно мог говорить за десятерых, его шутки порой выбивали из колеи, но он был очень терпеливым и умел слушать. Привыкнуть к его компании оказалось очень легко, и в какой-то момент Вонджэ подумал, что, наверное, так выглядели идеальные взаимоотношения со старшими родственниками. Если не учитывать тот факт, что родственниками они не были.

Грэй знал о зомби просто пугающе много, и Вонджэ сомневался, что хочет знать, откуда тот добывал всю свою информацию. В любом случае, за то короткое время, что они были знакомы, Вонджэ успел узнать о том, что у зомби действительно были базовые инстинкты, из-за которых они осознавали, когда стоило скрываться, а когда — нападать. Что они действительно были слепы, но реагировали на тепло, и, вероятно, именно благодаря этому им удавалось настигать своих жертв, как бы тихо те не скрывались в укромных местах. Что сами они при этом не излучали тепла, и потому не реагировали на присутствие друг друга.

Слушать об этом было интересно, и он не мог перестать задавать вопросы. Правда, на некоторые — например, как же на самом деле передавался вирус, — ответа не было даже у всезнающего Грэя.

Ещё был Джей, который жил по какому-то странному распорядку. Иногда Вонджэ приходил ранним утром перед парами, и наблюдал, как все присутствующие пытались выгнать Джея спать, отобрав у него какие-то записи. Иногда Джей появлялся посреди случайных обсуждений с какой-нибудь не имеющей отношения к разговору теорией, утаскивал кого-нибудь в угол, где заговорщицки с ним шептался, а затем снова пропадал.

Был неловкий Локо, и молчаливый Эло, и Худи, которая явно была здесь голосом здравого смысла. Был не стесняющийся в выражениях Агли, и любитель ехидных комментариев Веган, и Пампкин, который однажды случайно устроил пожар на кухне, и к компании всех этих людей Вонджэ успел привыкнуть за считанные дни, что удивляло его самого.

В конце концов, он никогда не считал себя общительным человеком.

Когда разговоров становилось слишком много для него, и он начинал чувствовать усталость, рядом появлялась Хаи, и не терпящим возражений тоном отправляла его готовиться к занятиям где-нибудь в укромном и тихом углу.

А ещё был Кокун.

***

Он громко зевнул, устало потёр лицо, и снова уставился в учебник.

Возможно, ему не помешало бы пойти спать, но через пару часов его группе предстояло писать какой-то дурацкий тест, о котором преподаватель сообщил в последний момент, и Вонджэ предпочёл бы тратить драгоценное время не на сон, а на то, чтобы запомнить как можно больше информации.

Правда, он начинал сомневаться, что вообще в состоянии что-либо запомнить.

На столе возле него оказалась чашка свежего кофе, а над плечом повисла тень.

— О, строительство, — серьёзным тоном протянул Кокун, затем беспечно пожал плечами: — Хорошо, что я ничего в нём не смыслю.

И просто ушёл.

Вонджэ растерянно посмотрел ему вслед. Этот человек был таким нелепым, что Вонджэ не понимал, почему его компания действовала на него так умиротворяюще.

***

— Ты уже решил, чем хочешь заниматься в жизни? — спросил Кокун, не поднимая взгляд от экрана своего ноутбука. Он продолжал печатать, не делая ни единой паузы; и эта его сосредоточенность только усиливала впечатления того, что вопрос он задал просто чтобы нарушить молчание, и не особо интересуясь ответом.

Но Вонджэ знал, что это не так.

Он задумался. 

Когда этот же вопрос задавала сестра, он чувствовал глухое раздражение и — совсем немного, — стыд. Словно он напрасно тратил свою жизнь, и весь мир вокруг вот-вот начнёт осуждать его за это. Но когда спрашивал Кокун, признаться в отсутствии идей было не так страшно.

— Ещё нет, — он вздохнул, стянул с головы шапку и растрепал волосы. — Понятия не имею, чего я хочу.

— У тебя ещё полно времени, чтобы это узнать, — заметил Кокун. — Ты молод, у тебя куча возможностей, можешь хоть каждый день пробовать что-то новое. Стать зомби, например.

Вонджэ закатил глаза, игнорируя очередную нелепую шутку, и откинулся на спинку дивана.

— Почему ты решил стать писателем? — спросил он.

О том, что Кокун работал писателем, он узнал случайно, когда тот посреди ужина вступил в спор с Хаи по поводу возможных традиций у вымышленной расы, и сначала даже не понял, о чём шла речь.

Кокун задумчиво постучал пальцами по дивану, и посмотрел в потолок.

— В это тяжёлое время, — начал он, — многие пытаются спрятаться от пугающей реальности в вымышленном мире, где нет никаких проблем. Кто-то выбирает для этого фильмы, кто-то — игры, кто-то — своё собственное воображение, а кто-то — книги. Я решил, что было бы неплохо создать истории, которые смогут станут принести кому-то утешение или стать укрытием. 

Наверное, это был довольно своеобразный подход к делу.

Может, ему тоже стоило делать что-то для других?

***

— Ты не думал над тем, чтобы переехать? — спросил у него Джей. — Ты всё равно у нас появляешься чаще, чем дома.

Он был прав. Вонджэ и не помнил, когда в последний раз проводил время дома. Кажется, он заглядывал туда только чтобы принять душ, постирать вещи и переодеться, а затем снова уходил в университет, откуда шёл на стоянку.

Наверное, на его столе скопилось немало пыли.

Он обвёл взглядом зал, пытаясь решить, как лучше ответить. Как бы заманчиво ни звучало это предложение, было ещё столько вещей, о которых он не знал. Откуда у этих людей столько денег, чтобы владеть целым зданием, были ли они знакомы до этого зомби-апокалипсиса, чем занимались большинство из них, почему они так легко принимали в свои ряды кого-то нового и незнакомого?

Вопросов получалось больше, чем ответов, и как бы комфортно Вонджэ ни было общаться со всеми, это всё равно не повод для слепого доверия. Сейчас у него есть место, куда он сможет вернуться, если что-то пойдёт не так. Но стоит ему переехать, как пути обратно уже не будет.

Если что-то и оставалось неизменным что как в нынешней жизни, так и в жизни до зомби, так это высокие цены на жильё.

— Я, кстати, серьёзен, — добавил Джей, словно он с первого раза это не понял. — У нас ещё есть свободные места, да и тебе только рады будут. Все уже успели к тебе привыкнуть.

— Я знаю, — кивнул Вонджэ.

Он действительно знал.

***

— Ты не думал над тем, чтобы попробовать свои силы в качестве диджея на радио? — спросил Кокун, сосредоточенно перемешивая соус.

Сегодня была их очередь готовить, и Вонджэ собирался сосредоточиться на этом, чтобы всё точно вышло как можно лучше. Но, видимо, у Кокуна были свои планы. Которые, как обычно, включали в себя разговоры.

— Нет, — признался он. Сколько бы он ни думал о своей возможной профессии, диджеем он себя точно не представлял.

— Я думаю, тебе стоит попытаться, — пожал плечами Кокун, приподнимая крышку кастрюли и осторожно заливая мясо соусом. — У тебя подходящий голос для этого, довольно спокойный и умиротворяющий.

— Я не очень хорош в разговорах, — слабо отмахнулся Вонджэ. Он и сам понимал, что это не лучшее оправдание для банального страха, да и предложение Кокуна действительно как звучало минимум интересно.

— Но это можно исправить, при наличии времени, желания и опыта, — заметил Кокун. — К тому же, ты всегда можешь попробовать что-то другое, если у тебя не получится.

Возможно, он был прав.

***

— Тебе не говорили, что опасно выходить из дома после наступления темноты? — поинтересовался он у Кокуна, который даже посреди незнакомой улицы умудрился собрать вокруг себя всех бродячих кошек.

Тот пожал плечами.

— Это мне говорит человек, который вышел после наступления темноты из университета? — последовал справедливый ответ, и крыть было нечем.

Он просто не мог найти в интернете никакой толковой информации по теме своего доклада, и решил, что в таком случае ему стоит поискать в библиотеке. Но вот только выносить книги за пределы читального зала ему запретили, и пока он разбирался с докладом, солнце уже успело скрыться.

Прямо как в тот раз, когда он встретил Кокуна.

— В любом случае, это лучше, чем если бы ты шёл в одиночку, — Кокун выпрямился и демонстративно размял плечи. — К тому же, любой зомби посмотрит на нас, и решит, что с нами не стоит связываться.

— Потому что твои ужасные шутки заразны? — спросил Вонджэ. Кокун закатил глаза в ответ.

Но, к сожалению, он ошибся. Они практически дошли до родных стен, когда за спиной что-то хрустнуло. И обернувшись, Вонджэ увидел двух бесшумных зомби.

Прекрасно. Он хотел крикнуть Кокуну, что им нужно бежать — осталось всего четыре поворота, у них ещё был шанс добраться невредимыми, — но когда повернулся, то увидел ещё одного зомби впереди.

— Да ладно, трое на двоих? — простонал Кокун. — Чем вообще занимаются охотники на зомби?

Он медленно потянулся себе за спину и приподнял свой просторный свитер, под которым скрывались небольшие ножны.

Вонджэ с удивлением посмотрел на него.

Во-первых, он не знал, что Кокун вообще носил с собой какое-либо оружие. Во-вторых, он сомневался, что им поможет _нож_. Даже если он вдруг и сделан из урана, это всё ещё всего-лишь один нож, а противников было трое.

Которые, словно почуяв неладное, тут же бросились вперёд.

Кокун оттолкнул его в сторону, вскинул руки и быстрым движением рассёк лицо одному из зомби, одновременно с этим пиная другого. Третий зомби растерянно топтался на месте, словно не зная, куда бы ему податься, а потом развернулся в сторону Вонджэ.

На мгновение ему снова показалось, что он покрылся холодным потом.

Кокун подскочил к этому зомби, быстро пригнулся, и вонзил нож ему в живот, а затем резко повёл им в сторону. Запахло гнилью, внутренности зомби с влажным шлепком посыпались на асфальт, и когда Вонджэ присмотрелся, то заметил, что они выглядели слишком яркими и неестественно вздувшимися, а ещё в них шевелились огромные жирные опарыши.

Возможно, поэтому зомби тормозил, а не атаковал одновременно со своими собратьями?

Кокун ещё раз взмахнул ножом, перерезая зомби горло, потом ударил его в лицо, и тот упал рядом с собственными органами, и больше не поднимался.

Вонджэ перевёл взгляд на двух оставшихся зомби, и с удивлением понял, что те растерянно вертели своими слепыми головами, словно не видя Кокуна. Словно в их картине мира Кокун был всего-навсего безобидной декорацией, а не живым источником тепла.

Один из зомби сделал шаг вперёд, и Кокун тут же повернулся к нему, поудобнее перехватывая своё оружие. Зомби даже не пытался уклониться или как-то реагировать, он просто стоял на месте, пока Кокун не разрезал мягкую плоть на его животе. После чего Кокун нахмурился, просунул руку в образовавшуюся рану, и вытащил наружу его кишки.

Вонджэ поморщился. Неужели это всё как-то помогало затормозить регенерацию?

Зомби завыл, завалился на землю и попытался отползти в сторону. Но неожиданно второй зомби с силой выбросил вперёд руку, и Вонджэ не смог сдержать хриплый крик. Она пробила спину Кокуна, и вышла из его груди. Зомби издал странный звук, больше похожий на удовлетворённое урчание, и вытянул руку обратно, после чего поднёс её к лицу и принюхался.

Вонджэ рванулся было вперёд, но затем замер как вкопанный.

Глаза Кокуна потускнели, став такими же бесцветными, как у его противников, затем он резко обернулся, напрочь игнорируя свою рану, и схватил зомби за голову. Он с силой повернул её, раздался хруст, и в следующее мгновение голова зомби упала на асфальт, ещё больше заливая его кровью, а рядом рухнуло тело. Кокун поморщился, и с неприязнью пнул голову в сторону.

Затем он медленно посмотрел на дыру в своей груди, и вздохнул:

— Опять Грэй нотации читать будет.

***

— Разве ты не можешь регенерировать? — осторожно спросил Вонджэ, и неуверенно добавил: — Ведь ты же. Ну.

— Недозомби? — жизнерадостным тоном подсказал Кокун.

Грэй поднял руку и не глядя отвесил ему подзатыльник. Всё это время он сосредоточенно дезинфицировал рану в чужой груди, периодически бормоча себе под нос про беспечных идиотов, которых ни на миг нельзя оставить одних; и неопрятных живых мертвецов, которые могут переносить на своих грязных руках множество разных бактерий.

— У нас, конечно, куда более быстрая регенерация, чем у обычных людей, но она всё равно не настолько сильная, как регенерация обычных зомби, — объяснил Грэй, бросая в мусорное ведро очередную окровавленную салфетку. — К тому же, Кокун использовал урановое лезвие, и близкий контракт с оружием ослабил и его тоже.

Это имело смысл. Хотя стоп, погодите-ка.

— «У нас»? — переспросил Вонджэ.

— У нас.

— То есть, ты тоже… Зомби, хён?

Грэй вздохнул, повернулся к нему и на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Когда он открыл их снова, на Вонджэ смотрели пустые бесцветные зрачки. Спустя пару секунд он моргнул, его глаза вернулись к норме, и он повернулся обратно. С таким равнодушным спокойствием, словно не перевернул сейчас всё представление Вонджэ о мире вообще и всей их компании в частности.

О боги, а что если они все здесь были зомби?

— Самди, Агли, Локо, Худи и Хаи тоже такие же, как и мы, — сказал Грэй, словно догадавшись, о чём он думает. — Остальные просто обычные люди.

— А кто… — он неожиданно запнулся, словно растеряв все слова. — Как правильно вас называть?

Грэй пожал плечами в ответ.

— У нас нет единого названия, потому что, как ты уже наверняка заметил, официально нас не существует. Сами мы называем себя застрявшими.

— Застрявшими?

Грэй кивнул и жестом велел Кокуну повернуться к нему спиной, чтобы осмотреть другой конец раны.

— Мы тоже были заражены вирусом, — сообщил он. — Но по каким-то причинам он мутировал, и мы сохранили сознание.

— Не то чтобы мы жаловались, — вставил Кокун, — По крайней мере мы живём со всеми удобствами.

Грэй раздражённо цыкнул на него, явно веля тому замолчать, пока он не закончит с осмотром.

— По большей части, мы живём прежней жизнью, но есть определённые нюансы. К примеру, температура наших тел ниже, чем у обычных людей, из-за чего обычные зомби не воспринимают нас как живых существ. И мы тоже нуждаемся в человеческом мясе, чтобы выжить.

Подождите. Что?

— Постой, хён, но… — растерялся Вонджэ. — Я точно видел, как вы ели нормальную пищу.

— Я и не говорил, что мы можем есть только мясо, — возразил Грэй. — Мы можем есть все, что угодно, но обычная пища не поможет нам насытиться. Я могу съесть несколько коробок пиццы, но при этом всё равно буду чувствовать голод.

Он замолчал и уже тише добавил:

— А из-за голода инстинкты берут над нами верх, и вот тогда мы теряем рассудок, ничем не отличаясь от обычных зомби.

На этих словах Кокун поморщился и отвернулся.

— Но то, что вы вынуждены есть человечину, означает, что вы, ну, — Вонджэ неопределённо помахал рукой. — Ходите охотиться?

Как ещё можно было это назвать? Как вообще вежливо поинтересоваться у друга, не ходит ли он после заката убивать случайных прохожих, потому что ему захотелось перекусить?

— У Вонджэ, — тяжело вздохнул Грэй. — Ты же понимаешь, что конец света не означает конец самоубийств? И поверь мне, меньше их не стало.

Он не знал, какие эмоции отразились на его лице, но был благодарен, что на него никто не смотрел. Он бы не хотел, чтобы его друзья видели по отношению к себе смесь отвращения и ужаса.

Даже если именно эти чувства он испытывал в данный момент.

Стоило ли в принципе считать их друзьями, учитывая, какую тайну они скрывали? 

— Мясо это мясо, — пожал плечами Грэй. — Если найти самоубийцу, который не так давно умер, и чьё тело ещё не начало разлагаться, то можно запастись на несколько недель.

Он не стал ничего добавлять к этому, будто давая ему осознать сказанное.

Вонджэ потёр костяшки пальцев, затем вытер ладони о толстовку, потом поправил шапку на своей голове.

Он не знал, как ему реагировать. Как люди обычно реагировали на подобные открытия? Он сомневался, что на этот вопрос есть ответ.

— А есть, — начал он и нервно облизал губы. — Есть ли другие застрявшие?

— Конечно. В Мёндоне, например, расположились Мкиты, а Итэвон занят Хайлайтами, и это только те, кто первым в голову приходит. Таких как мы немало, и мы все поддерживаем связь между собой. Иначе, как ты думаешь, почему мы не используем свои настоящие имена? Благодаря прозвищам меньше шансов, что кто-то из нас случайно выдаст остальных, если его вдруг поймают.

А он-то думал, что они состояли в какой-нибудь банде. Что, в общем-то, не так уж и далеко от правды.

— И прежде чем ты спросишь, — продолжил Грэй, — мы скрываем правду о своей природе не просто так. Стоит только человечеству узнать о нас, как мы окажемся на операционном столе, пока сотни учёных будут пытаться понять, что же с нами не так. Как бы я сам ни хотел знать ответ на этот вопрос, смерть пока не входит в мои ближайшие планы.

— К тому же, рано или поздно Джей всё равно узнает ответ, — добавил Кокун. — Учитывая, сколько экспериментов на нашей крови он проводит, и сколько теорий в день выдвигает.

— Подожди, то есть ты хочешь сказать, что Джей — учёный? — уточнил Вонджэ. — Но ведь он не похож на учёного, он скорее похож на…

— Дурака? — предложил Грэй.

— Артиста какого-нибудь, — поправил его Вонджэ.

— Но тем не менее, это так, — сообщил Кокун. — У него даже есть своя исследовательская лаборатория, Хайер называется. 

— Тебе никогда не говорили, что мёртвые должны молчать? — усталым тоном поинтересовался у него Грэй.

Они начали спорить, считались ли мертвецами на самом деле, и Вонджэ решил, что это подходящий момент, чтобы пойти и обдумать всё услышанное где-нибудь в тишине.

***

— Тебе не кажется, что обдумывать невероятные открытия того, что твои знакомые — кровожадные зомби, стоит не в компании этих самых кровожадных зомби? — спросил Кокун, поднимая баскетбольный мяч, который в очередной раз отскочил от кольца.

— Я не говорил, что вы кровожадные зомби, — возразил Вонджэ.

Он просто старался соблюдать дистанцию. Все прошедшие дни он провёл в кресле в укромном углу зала, откуда наблюдал за всеми, и пытался сопоставить то, что он узнал, с тем, как его друзья себя вели. И сколько бы он ни смотрел, он всё равно не мог увидеть в них чудовищ.

В конце концов, не то чтобы у них был выбор. Они уже заражены, они уже стали застрявшими. И либо они будут охотиться на живых (и тогда действительно ничем не будут отличаться от обычных зомби), либо они будут как падальщики питаться мертвецами. Из двух зол стоит выбирать меньшее.

Скорее всего, общество бы не согласилось с его точкой зрения, но он не видел вины этих людей в том, кем они стали.

О том, что все самоубийцы тоже были чьей-то семьёй и чьими-то друзьями, он старался не думать.

Они уже были мертвы, и этого нельзя было изменить. Но хотя бы их смерть спасала чужие жизни.

— Я заметил, — осторожно начал он, — что ты не выглядел особо счастливым, когда Грэй начал говорить про потерю контроля.

— Моё знакомство с Грэем было не очень удачным, — ответил Кокун и несколько раз ударил мячом об асфальт. — Тогда я ещё не знал о том, что поддался действию вируса, и не мог понять, почему чувствую ужасный голод, сколько бы ни съел.

Он покрутил мяч на указательном пальце, затем лёгким и изящным движением руки забросил его в корзину.

— Я потерял рассудок и попытался напасть на Джея. Грэй это не оценил, и я сразу же остался без руки по самое плечо, — Кокун невесело улыбнулся. — Это сразу меня отрезвило, хотя приходить в себя, когда над тобой стоит человек с окровавленным клинком, твоя рука валяется в стороне, а ты чувствуешь оглушительную боль, это далеко не лучший опыт, я бы не рекомендовал повторять подобное. Но мне повезло, что лезвие было обычным, и я смог регенерировать. Когда наконец поел.

По его лицу скользнула тень, и Вонджэ решил не развивать эту тему дальше. Вряд ли этот первый опыт поедания человека был приятным.

Он не мог представить, что бы чувствовал, окажись он на месте Кокуна. Страх? Отвращение к себе? Ненависть к миру? Желание спрятаться, исчезнуть, умереть?

— Кстати, Джей просил передать, что его предложение всё ещё в силе, — сменил тему Кокун, и спрятал руки в карманы. — Но все поймут, если ты откажешься, учитывая последние события.

Самое ужасное было то, что он всё равно задумывался над тем, чтобы согласиться. Да, они уже не были людьми, но при этом всё равно были человечнее многих чиновников, которые периодически выступали в новостях со своими бессмысленными речами. Да, они питались людьми, но он всё равно верил, что будет в безопасности с ними. Тем более, раз уж его не сожрали за всё это время.

Да и в конце концов, Кокун мог и не спасать его тогда, в день их встречи. Он мог просто пройти мимо, зомби бы на него даже внимания не обратили, а мёртвый Вонджэ бы и не узнал, что на улице был кто-то кроме него.

Люди порой закрывали глаза и на более пугающие вещи.

Возможно, ему стоило рискнуть. Нет, он хотел рискнуть.

Он глубоко вдохнул, словно набираясь смелости перед прыжком в воду, и сказал:

— Я остаюсь.


End file.
